Down By The Water's Edge
by ThePrince394
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is finished. Draco confused and scared tries killing himself, but is stopped by one school rival. Together Hermione and Draco blossom into a couple, but how long can things last if fury and revenge take the form of a red haired friend. M for self harm triggering and some lemon in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you think :  Reviews   Love
1. Draco and Hermione

**_I do not own anything except for the plot. I hope you enjoy it :) Please review and tell me what you think_**

"Come on Hermione. What are you waiting for?"

"Calm down Draco, I'm coming. I can't run as fast as you! What's the big rush anyway? Thought this was supposed to be our day out?"

Draco ran back towards Hermione and grabbed her hand. He pulled her along, and took her over to the edge of the Hogwarts Lake and then stopped. Hermione watched as Draco looked deeply into the dark pool ahead of him and thought about everything he wanted to do involving the lake, most of them unpleasant.

"Do you know why this place is important?"

"Errmm... It's the place I found you just after the Great War. I pulled you away from the water's edge and we sat just over there and talked for hours", Hermione pointed towards a small cluster of trees in which hid a little clearing. The clearing slowly became Draco and Hermione's meeting place; because not many knew their friendship.

"This is where I first realised I... Oh never mind"

Draco sat down by the lake and invited Hermione to join him. She slowly sat down beside him and then lay down with her head resting on Draco's lap. She looked up at him, and he back at her.

Amazing, thought Draco, she hasn't changed one bit since the day I met her. She is still that vision of beauty...

Hermione watched Draco's thought process as he looked at her. She often did this, but because she always looked for any trigger looks. She knew far too well that Draco had triggers which set him off, though when he does become angry or upset; he never took it out ton others but himself.

Hermione looked at Draco's poor arm and knew that that was only one sign of his pain. Scars travelled down the forearm some in intricate patterns, others in violent lines. They covered most of his arm but mostly over his faded 'Dark Mark'. She knew he was ashamed of what he was, and what he did; and he took the anger out on himself. For instance, the night Hermione found him by the lake; his arm was covered in deep gashes and tears in his eyes. A bloody knife in his hand, he was about to do another if Hermione hadn't taken it away from him. That was when Hermione saw Draco for what he was, a desperate person who needed help, who needed a friend, who needed to know what it felt like to be loved. Hermione tried to move him away from the water but he protested and shouted at her. It took awhile but he moved and she led him to the little clearing.

It was there that Draco's knees gave way and began to truly howl and Hermione sat next to him and comforted him. She sat there for hours, talking to him, healing his arm and trying to help him. It was in the small clearing that Draco began to tell her everything. How he couldn't cope with emotions, and how when You-Know-Who took over his life using him as a puppet; Draco began to lose control of everything. It was with that that Draco realised that his pain was the last thing he could control and so got a knife and began to carve lines into his arm, letting the blood ooze out of them till he passed out. He woke up the next day, seeing what he had done and was ashamed with it. However he carried on like this, whenever he felt angry or upset or whenever he didn't have control on something he would cut himself. He had lost his faith in people and himself, but had gained faith in his knife and pain; feeling the blade cut his skin open calmed him and he felt in control again.

This was nearly 2 years ago now, and Draco had tried to stop but had had relapses. He hadn't cut in almost six months but Hermione worried that; being by the water near the anniversary of that night could end up being fatal. She knew Draco still felt, well felt out of control sometimes and sometimes suicidal as he continued to blame the death of Albus Dumbledore on himself every day. But she hoped that her friendship was enough to at least keep him sane, she now loved Draco and it killed her to see him hurt.

Draco could sense that Hermione was thinking about the past also but could see she was worrying again. So he sat her up and said,

"Hermione, I wish you'd stop worrying sometimes. Honestly, I don't think I've ever met anyone who worries as much as you do"

"But..."

"No buts. Besides I never brought you here to for you to worry or for us just to think about the past. I...I brought you here too..."

Draco always found it difficult to let his true intentions know, and Hermione knew this so she waited patiently for him to continue. She looked at him lovingly and this seemed to boost his confidence.

"I've brought you here to discuss... No not discuss... Errmm... Do you remember the first words I said to you? When you found me here?"

"Of course, you said that I was foolish and should just leave you here; so that you could finish. You told me to leave because you had nothing to live for or lose. You told me that if you were to jump into the lake everyone would forget you soon enough"

"Well Hermione, I was wrong. You're not foolish, you're the most intelligent and beautiful girl I know. I do have something to live for and everything to lose. I now know that if I were to have... to have killed myself, that at least one person would remember me and I hope for the right reasons."

Hermione was speechless; she had never heard Draco talk about that night before.

Draco continued, "I have been given a new life thanks to you Hermione, and I could never repay you for that; thank you"

This was it. Draco had been planning for months what to say to her and when just for a chance that she might say that she feels the same way and this was his last chance of trying.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I...I love you"

Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe it. Draco loved her too!

Draco looked at the now ecstatic Hermione who just looked at him and said, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that"

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione's soft lips to be greeted by her kissing back. The kiss became passionate and more heated, they moved in harmony together as though they were built for each other.

The kiss stopped when they both came back up for air.

"Amazing", they both whispered and slightly giggled when they had.

They sat there holding each other, when Hermione finally broke the silence.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Draco slightly laughed

"Your gonna be seeing a hell of a lot more of me" Hermione smiled

"I look forward to it" and Draco reached in for another kiss.

What both had not realised was that behind the thick of the trees stood a boy. This boy had watched and heard everything, and it broke his heart. This boy stood by and let the love of his life get away, this poor ginger haired boy.


	2. Ron's Revenge

**_I do not own anything except for the plot. Please review :) I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.._**

Ron away from the scene, he couldn't believe what he had heard. The love of his life being with... with that thing! How could he!

He had loved Malfoy ever since he saw him all those years ago. Even when he would make fun of his ginger hair and freckles, he loved him. He loved him from a far; but there was that magical night. At the Yule Ball, his and Draco's kiss was amazing. Of course, Draco was drunk but Ron remembered everything. How Draco had ran his hand through his hair, how his hand cupped his cheek, how he whispered in his ear making him shiver, and that kiss. The kiss was the best thing that had ever happened to Ron, but the again there wasn't much else for Ron. He had spent most of his time covering his tracks in terms of his sexuality and well that took a lot out of him. But this kiss was the best thing he had and he was gonna make it last. Draco had wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, and Ron in turn had his arms around his neck. Ron kissed back with equal passion and became slightly dizzy but still went on. Draco's tongue asked for entrance and he was gladly given it, Ron couldn't believe his luck. His fantasy was finally coming true and he loved every minute of it. They carried on like this, for a few minutes every now and again going to catch their breaths. But then that stupid, Pansy pulled Ron away from Draco and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you take advantage of a drunken Draco? He isn't like you Weasel-bee, so I'm warning you now; STAY AWAY FROM HIM, or I'll get you first! Got it?"  
>Pansy dragged the drunken vision away, and Ron ran down the corridor in tears to be greeted, by his best friend staring out of one of the archways. Hermione looked beautiful tonight and her dress was to die for. The subtle hints of purple on the rose pink were amazing, to Ron, and how it hugged her in all the right ways<p>

"It'd be enough to make a man fall for her" he thought. But with the thought of Hermione and men another thought crossed Ron's mind. Where was Krum?

He walked closer to Hermione and hugged her, she froze instantly.

"What's the matter Herms?"

"Oh Ron!" Hermione started to cry, he comforted her and told him what had happened. Krum had gotten off with a Beauxbatons pretty girl, saying that Hermione was nothing compared to her. Suddenly Ron became infuriated, he wanted to hunt down Krum and punch him for hurting his friend.

But whilst Ron was thinking about this, Hermione did something. It caught him off guard. She kissed him, and passionately too. She said that she never liked Krum anyway, but had always wanted him and him alone. Ron didn't know how to react, Hermione was kissing him, and so he had to kiss back so he never insulted her but he felt awkward. His kiss with Draco was effortless, and this was well... He just didn't know what to do. He stopped the kiss, but the damage had been done. Ron could hear Harry's wolf whistle.

"Well done Ron! I never knew you liked our Herms like that, but then that goes to show ya really"

Damn it Harry, he thought. After that Ron had to put up with the fact that everyone was under the impression of him and Hermione dating. On the plus side, he thought, it stops that gay rumour, which has to be a plus right? So the next few months consisted of Ron and Hermione kissing and Ron imagined Draco in her place. This made it easier for him.

Then everything started to fall apart, he and Hermione grew apart, then there was the War and now his love and that bloody night-troll were together. Ron hated Hermione now, how could she do this to him? Well he wasn't going to take this... He'd get revenge on Hermione and have his Draco one way or another.

Later that week, in Potions the class was asked to make two potions and the harder the potion the better. Ron saw this as his chance; he chose Amortentia and Draught of Living Death. He knew that these were particularly hard potions but he knew these potions better than anyone else. By the end of the day Ron had a perfect batch of each potion. Just enough to send Hermione into a deep sleep and hide her, even just for a little while; and just enough to have another magical moment with Draco.

Ron had to chose his timings carefully. He ended up slipping the two potions into two separate goblets and left them out for Hermione and Draco. When they found the goblets he bewitched them to only except the person intended for the potion inside. First Hermione drank hers and quickly collapsed; drank his a split second later and was under the potions power almost instantly. Ron came out of hiding and Draco had a huge grin on his face when he saw him.

"Ronald Weasley. My Ronald Weasley. How I've waited to see you again."

"So have I Draco" Ron said with a smirk across his face, he could not believe how perfectly this was going.

Draco practically ran over to Ron and kissed him with a great passion, which Ron happily returned. Ron asked for entrance to Draco's mouth this time by slightly licking his lower lip. Draco let him and it was a battle of dominance with tongues from then. Every now and again they would pause for gasps of air and then would carry on. They moved in time with one another, and held one another tightly as though to let go was the end. Then an evil thought crossed Ron's mind.

"It is not enough for Hermione to just sleep whilst I I have Draco. No there has to be something more" thought Ron.

"Draco," he asked "You love me don't you?"

"Yes with all my heart" This sent shivers down Ron.

"Well then prove it. Walk over to Hermione there, and kick her."

So Draco left Ron's embrace and began toi violent kick Hermione.

"Good, now spit on her!" So Draco did as he was told.

"Now I want you, take the blade I know you hide and make a cut down her arm!"

Draco did as he was told.

"Good Draco, now come back here and kiss me", Draco came over and kissed Ron once again with the same heat as before. Ron finished the kiss, and whispered into Draco's ear "I love you, but you can never remember that I was here".

Before Draco could do or say anything, Ron grabbed his wand and muttered "Oblivate".

Draco fell to the floor, and lay next to the injured Hermione. Ron fled the scene knowing that the two of them would come around sooner or later. And when they did, it wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione was already bruising and blood was flowing from her arm. Draco remembered that he had inflicted that but couldn't remember why, but he didn't tell Hermione this. Instead he patched her up as she used to do for him and helped her to get to the Hospital Wing.

Ron watched the pair at a distance once more, thinking about the past hour or so. He thought to himself; revenge is sweet and needs to happen more often. A lot more often.


	3. Draco's Decision

**_I do not own anything except for the plot. Reviews=Love :D Please tell me what you think x_**

It took days for Hermione to be fully well again, but even longer for Draco to forgive himself. He sat in the Hospital Wing, sitting with the sleeping Hermione. She looked so perfect to him, but he could still see the bruises, see the cut along her arm. It was enough to make him fall back into habits, but he refrained from doing anything; he knew that it would only make Hermione worry.

Hermione was finally discharged from the Hospital Wing, but she was a little jumpy and nervous around people as she was still unsure of how she got her injuries. Draco refused to tell his love that him, and that he didn't know why.

"We've only been a couple for a few flaming weeks!" he thought.

So, as best as they could, Hermione and Draco stayed a strong couple. They would go and sit by the lake together, they would study together, they would eat together; they did everything together much to each other's pleasure. Down by the lake, Draco had conjured up a bench which had become their special bench, Slytherin green, wrapped in Gryffindor gold. The lake was truly their favourite place. They would sit there for hours, holding each other, talking about anything; and occasionally kissing. But if they kissed, it was as if fireworks were exploding, they were quick, powerful, sudden and each one magical. This was their plan for most days, just to go to lessons, study and then sit on the bench till curfew.

This happened for months on end, till one day Draco found he was alone at the bench contemplating. He was thinking about, something that would change him as person. He didn't know how Hermione would react; but his parents had urged him to make this change, but he was still unsure. He loved Hermione, and feared that this change may affect them. But he had made up his mind, when realised that his fears were stupid; and that as soon as he saw her, he would tell her.

Suddenly, Hermione ran from the castle to Draco and the bench with tears in her eyes. She ran into Draco's open arms and sobbed. Draco was stunned he didn't know how to react so he just held her and hoped she say what was the matter. After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down and between catching her breath told Draco what had just happened.

"I was in the castle, I just came out of Runes; and when I turned the corner, Ron had grabbed my collar and pulled me into one of the passage ways. He told me terrible things Draco! He told me that it was you who hurt me, and because he asked you! He said that I was to leave you alone, because you belonged to him whether you remember it or not!"

"Sssh Hermione. You know that that isn't true. I belong to you and only you"

"But...but he said... he said if I didn't leave you..." Hermione looked around and then whispered into Draco's ear, "He said he was going to hurt me the only way he knew how, and hurt you! I can't let him do that Draco," she sobbed.

Draco moved Hermione to the bench and comforted her, he held her in his arms and merely said "Don't cry, my love"

He knew that this was the time he needed to tell Hermione. But how?

Hermione stopped crying, and looked at Draco; Draco was looking deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione, he could never hurt me. He will never hurt you. I will always be there to protect you; I will always be there for you. I would and never will hurt you. And that is a promise I'm going to keep. Understand?" Hermione looked away.

Draco moved off the bench, and knelt in front of her.

"Do you not believe me?" Hermione nodded and said, "Of course I believe you"

"Well then, you don't sound to convinced," Draco had decided to tell her and this was as good as a time as any. "Hermione, actions speak louder than words and well here's my action"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet green box. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I love you, and I promise to protect you from everything. You're the reason I'm here before you today and you're the reason I have a new life"

He opened the box to reveal, a silver ring. The ring was a basic ring, but it was the engraving that made it special; on the inside "I love thee" (Hermione's favourite quote from a Muggle writer, Shakespeare as Draco remembered) and on the outside it read "Love, the strongest magic".

"Hermione, will you do me the pleasure in becoming my wife?"

Hermione was stunned, gobsmacked, speechless; there aren't enough words to describe how she felt at that moment. Draco had proposed. He had promised to love and protect her. Her final fantasy was coming true and all she did was nod in acceptance with a huge smile on her face.

Draco placed the ring on her finger, and hugged her tightly and she was finally able to whisper a desperate "Yes!" into his ear. "Thank you" were the only words Draco said after that, as Hermione was already kissing him. They kissed passionately and sweetly, they kissed hungrily and pecked one another. They did this till curfew and when they walked back to the castle and Hermione dragged Draco to the Gryffindor tower, to the common room, to her room.

This was going to be a night to remember...


	4. Love and Hope

**So long time, no see guys :) I hope you like this chapter :P I'm thinking this story has about two chapters left after this so please enjoy :') I only own the plot in this story, not the characters etc**

Hermione dragged Draco to her bed, drew the curtains and placed Silencing charms around them. They were together, alone and madly in love... 'This is how it should be' thought Draco.

Hermione dragged Draco on top of her and Draco didn't resist. Their lips met and the passion truly began to take hold of them. Draco explored Hermione's mouth and Hermione was in ecstasy at the touch of his tongue in her mouth. When they pulled back for air, both were disappointed at the lack of contact but it soon reappeared when Draco started to gentle nip and bite Hermione's neck; giving him a delicious response from Hermione - a throaty moan.

Draco continued to kiss his way further down Hermione, reaching her shirt collar. With sheer skill, he opened the buttons with one hand with the other pulling Hermione in for a further kiss. Shirt undone, Draco could see Hermione's true beauty. This once geeky child with a mass of frizzy hair had made a transformation. She was truly a beautiful site. Hermione watched as Draco soaked in her image, starting to feel slightly self-conscience as he had stopped and had been looking for some time now...

Draco could feel his pants becoming awfully tight by this point but resisted anything just yet. Watching Hermione as she just breathed was almost intoxicating for the young man. He slowly went to kiss Hermione and left one of his hands resting lovingly on her stomach. Hermione loved the feel of him touching her so squirmed with excitement. Draco kissed Hermione's lips gently this time, savouring her and this moment. He pulled back and kissed his way down Hermione past her neck, past her collar bone; further and further realising that Hermione was getting more and more excited with this movement every time. Draco ripped Hermione's open shirt from her shoulders to get better access at Hermione's most sensitive areas.

"Please stops... stop teasing me Draco... Oh... Draco, no that's just teasing me," Hermione said in protest as Draco left a trail of butterfly kisses on her exposed skin. She reached up and dragged Draco down flipping him over so she was straddling him. She could feel how tight his pants were stretched and knew that he'd need relief soon, but chose to ignore that and tease and torment him instead.

She pouted at Draco, "It's not fair, that I have nothing covering my upper body properly"

Smiling she opened Draco's shirt revealing a heavily defined chest slightly covered in hair. She ripped it off and threw it by where her shirt now lay. She looked down at Draco's chest, and saw a terrible sight. It was covered in scars – she knew that some of them were because of Harry, some because of Voldemort's and his father's torturing methods and others would have been himself. Draco saw Hermione's concern and tried to look away; instead Hermione forced him to look at her and kissed him deeply. Pulling back for air, Hermione took a risk. She kissed each individual scar and listened to each gasp that escaped Draco's perfect lips. She looked up and saw that he had his eyes closed with tears escaping – he hated himself and Hermione (the best thing in his life) was too close to his past. She kissed his lips and pulled herself to his ear.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are; it's you I love and that means I love everything about you" She moved hand to Draco's face, "I love you brilliant mind, your personality..." She moved that hand to trace her lovers scar gently, "You have a history like everyone else, and it is that past who have made you the man you are today. I love you Draco..."

Draco opened his eyes and saw that Hermione was hovering over him, waiting for a response. Draco forced himself to sit up properly. He could see Hermione's scars that he caused, this sent a twang of pain in his heart. He reached up to Hermione's perfect face and simply said,

"Our love is special and continuous, like a ring" Draco winked and kissed Hermione. He gained the dominance again and now was once again above Hermione.

"Draco, promise me... promise to be gentle, okay?"

"I will, if I hurt you tell me. I'll stop..."

**_LATER_**

"DRACO! DRACO WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

Hermione and Draco had been sleeping less than a few hours with Draco behind Hermione holding her close. But something was wrong, Draco was screaming! 'What's happening?' thought Hermione in panic. She grabbed Draco who was clutching his left forearm – Hermione reached for him. His eyes flew open and jumped away from Hermione's touch. One the other end of the bed with his back towards Hermione he removed his right hand. Clear as day and as black as night there it stood. His Dark Mark was glowing and sending its signal...

"Draco... What's the matter?" Draco ignored her, he was in shock:

'How is this possible? He's gone! It's not supposed to do this, why now?' Draco's thoughts were wild and didn't know what was happening.

"He's back, isn't he?" Hermione asked dryly.

"I think so", Draco showed Hermione his arm who slightly gasped as she saw how prominent it was, "It shouldn't do this unless he summons us" Draco finished.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She knew Draco's past, she knew what this meant, and she knew what it meant for him. Hermione went to Draco and he drew her in clinging to her for dear life. Although he was a Malfoy, he was petrified of what this meant. Hermione looked down at her finger and saw the ring...

"Love, the strongest magic"

She hoped this was true because any other outcome was not an option for her. She needed Draco, and Draco needed her.

"I have to go" were the final words she heard Draco say before he left her alone. She lay in bed, and hoped. She didn't know what she was hoping for but hope was all she had.

The Dark Lord had returned, and he was after the magical community; after the 'lower class' of magic. The muggle-born witches and wizards – Mudbloods. Her... And Draco would and is part of the group that will eventually hunt her down.

All she could do was hope.


	5. Apart and in mind

_**Well howdy do guys. I'm guessing because you're reading this you're still liking the story; which is great : ) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. In this chapter the **_**bold **_**writing is Draco's point of view and the**__ italic __**writing is Hermione's.**_

_**I do not own anything in this story except the plot, everything else belongs to Queen Rowling ; ) **_

**Draco paced alongside the Malfoy Manor's fireplace. He had been doing so since about three that morning, it was now nearly nine at night. **

**Fear had sent him to his parent's house, after having the familiar pain shoot down his left arm. After Draco left Hermione he had sent a patronus to his mother asking if she had had it too. She had not, nor did his father, not anyone that bore the Mark had felt its pain in several months; since the demise of Voldemort. This is what scared him. Why was he the only one? Why Draco, who had failed his tasks and ran away from the battle with his parents? Draco wished he knew the answers.**

"**I bet Hermione could solve it," he thought and with a pang of regret tugging on his heart – Draco remembered. He remembered how he had left Hermione alone, how was she? Was she worried? Scared? If so, what about: herself, Draco or both? He had probably made their first night together one to remember for all the wrong reasons by now.**

"**I need to talk to her, if only just to say I'm alright" Draco concluded on this thought and scribbled a message on a piece of paper. He found his owl perched just outside, tided the note to it and sent it off into the night, "Please find her, safe and sound."**

**As Draco closed the window, he heard a loud pop behind him. Someone had just apperated into the Malfoy Manor. **

_Hermione had stayed in her bed all day, if Harry tried to see her they were either thrown back down the stairs or she rejected their messages. She didn't want to talk to them. There was only one person on her mind, who she wanted to see, to comfort if needs be. She needed her Draco. _

_It had been hours since he left her and this was sheer torture for Hermione. It wasn't often she made attachments to things as she was often too involved with studying: _

"_I'm lucky to have Harry admittedly, but Draco is just... just something new. A whole new experience, which I love" she thought._

_As the school clock chimed nine, Hermione was finally able to settle down so she lay quietly on her bed and closed her eyes. She must have only closed them for a couple of minutes because she suddenly heard a tapping noise from the window. She looked over and saw a familiar owl staring at her. Draco's pet Eagle Owl was sitting there with a note._

_Hermione leaped out of bed and practically ran to the window to allow the creature in. She offered her arm and it pleasantly jumped on, there Hermione kindly stroked it before removing the note. The Eagle Owl sat on Hermione's bed, awaiting its next message as was customary between the two lovers. Hermione sat down next to it and read Draco's sprawled message:_

'_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that I left you so quickly, are you alright? I hope you have haven't worried too much, but I'm okay for the most part. Just a little freaked out I suppose. Write to me soon, okay? I need to know how you are, and if you are safe._

_I love you never forget that. _

_Love, Draco'_

_Hermione smiled as she read the final few words. She couldn't help it. She loved Draco whole heartedly and it seemed Draco loved her, the same. She quickly wrote her note, and then attached it to the eagerly awaiting pet. After giving it a couple treats, it soared into the night sky, with the moon's light on its wings. _

"_Be safe, Draco" were Hermione's final thoughts as she drifted off into a sleep. _


	6. Stranger

**Decided I needed to get a move on with the story, so here goes. I hope you're enjoying this, if not why are you still reading? : P Only messing, you know whatever floats your pickle or tickles your boat and that kind of thing : )**

**Again, everything belongs to JK Rowling except the plot which is mine : ) Now on with the story...**

The Eagle Owl had finally made it back to the Malfoy Manor, but to find that no one would allow it in. It pecked and scratched at the windows trying to gain some form of entry. It made its way, along to the main sitting area to see some moving shadows. It sat there and waited but had no reply. Instead it saw something terrible, except because it being a bird didn't quite register until it saw the universal sign of something wrong. Red glistening blood splattered everywhere.

_**45 minutes earlier**_

Draco had just closed the window, when he heard a loud pop behind him. Someone had just apperated into the Malfoy Manor, into the same room as him. Draco tried to turn, but felt a hard hand clasp his shoulder and the point of a wand jab his back. Whoever was behind, had him caught, stuck and vulnerable as Draco's wand was on the table on the other side of the room.

"Listen carefully" the stranger mumbled into Draco's ear, "You are going to do exactly as I say from now on, is that understood?"

Draco couldn't bear to move a muscle, let alone respond but the stranger took this as confirmation.

"Good, now be a good boy and walk over to the couch and sit on it." Draco did as he was commanded. He placed himself on the end of the green couch in the middle of the room. He was now closer to his wand, if he could only reach or run for it he might be able to level the playing field.

In a mad dash, Draco ran for his wand. He would have almost had if the stranger hadn't used 'Petrificus Totalus' on him. Draco was lying on his stomach, on the floor with his arms and legs bound tightly to him with invisible cords.

"Thought you'd be the big man, huh? Thought you'd be able to beat me? Think again! You'll pay for that dearly, that's a promise."

And with that Draco heard, snuffling and the opening and closing of drawers. Then Draco noticed something. It had become quiet, very quiet. Why had it gone quiet? If this person's actions were frightening, the new silence was terrifying to Draco – silence had always scared him.

Snap! Snap! Draco screamed. The stranger had snapped his arms, breaking them clean because when you're in a full body bind the only way out is the counter spell or breaking bones. The stranger roughly tided Draco's hands behind his back and then pulled Draco up by the neck of his shirt. Tears streaming down his face, Draco had his first look at the stranger; a tall hooded figure with obvious muscles and broad shoulders. He was wearing plain jeans and a hooded top covering most of his face, except for the smirk that Draco could see plastered across his face.

The stranger mumbled something and with a flick of his wand, Draco's bind was released but his pain was clearly noticeable. Hands tided, Draco was in a vulnerable position and panic was starting to set in. The hooded figure shoved Draco to the couch once more, but this time straddled his lap so he could not escape. The stranger had the weight advantage over Draco, and Draco's heartbeat became faster and breaths loose and ragged. Fear was obviously plastered across his face because the figure moved to his ear and whispered,

"Scared already? Well then I'm in for some fun" and bite down hard on Draco's ear causing blood to flow from it. The whimpers coming from Draco were obviously a massive turn on for the figure, as Draco could feel the stranger's manhood becoming more prominent on his.

'This can't be happening!' Draco thought, 'It just can't be!'

The figure had now moved to Draco's lips and forced themselves in claiming dominance, not that Draco was really fighting. The figure had noticed this and to get a reaction, jabbed his wand into Draco's temple and simply said,

"Do it like you mean it, or I'll blow your fucking head off" and jabbed the wand further into his head.

Feeling brave, Draco thought of a comeback: "Do your worst, you'll never truly have me"

"Oh really, I bet Granger would disagree with that little statement," the figure smiled.

'How did he know? How could he?'

"So be a good boy and do as I say and she won't be involved in this..."

"Wh...Who are you?" Draco whimpered, scared of what might happen to Hermione.

The figure merely smiled and removed his hood, revealing a face Draco wished he didn't have to see. The face of someone he knew would torture him and Hermione to get his bidding done; would control Draco's mind and had done in the past. Smirking as though he had just won the lottery.

Ronald Weasley.

"I made Hermione a promise, leave you or I'll hurt you. But hurting you means to hurt her, right? But hurting her means hurting you too. So I'll do you a nice little deal, eh? You're mine and Hermione isn't hurt too much. Deal?"

Draco's face lit up with fear and fury and took it out with throwing his body weight underneath Ron trying to throw him off, he shouted things like "You bastard!" and "Don't even touch her" but this became hard to do for more than a few minutes with Ron's heavier frame on top of him. In the end, Ron grabbed Draco by the shoulders and said,

"Want to see her safe? Then accept the deal"

Draco spat in Ron's face which Ron wiped off, never taking his eyes off of Draco.

"You've got a fight in you Draco. I'd normally like that, but that was a big mistake."


	7. Anywhere but Here

**Okay so let's get the formalities out of the way: I do not own anything except the plot. Right, in this chapter there is going to be a bit of Ron and Draco slash mixed with a bit of Draco and Hermione slash, hope you don't mind but that's the way I like it :P In this chapter **normal **writing is the present time, **_italic_** writings are Draco's thoughts and **_**bold italic**_** writing are Draco's memories. So on with the tale...**

Draco spitting on Ron had been the tipping point. It was the tip of the ice berg which sank the Titanic, and it was sinking hard.

Ron furious by the action punched Draco in the jaw causing him to bite his tongue. With blood filling his mouth, Draco began coughing and gagging on the thick substance. This only seemed to amuse Ron more, so Ron started to punch Draco in the stomach causing him to collapse fully on the couch; his hands still tied behind his back. His mouth filling with a steady stream of blood and including the abuse Ron was inflicting on him; Draco resulted in retching and heaving trying to find some form of relief.

_**Draco and Hermione holding hands, him and Hermione cuddling on their bench back at Hogwarts, the pair of them watching the sunset; 'Come on Draco, block him out' he kept thinking. Hermione kissing his head after complaining of working too hard, Hermione reading looking so perfect and innocent, Hermione on top of him giggling and leaving butterfly kisses along his chest...**_

Draco heard something. Something metallic. Almost like a 'chink!' something he was familiar with. There in Ron's hand, was something long, sharp and shiny. He had pulled out a pen knife. Draco panicked and starting breathing at a fast ragged pace; watching Ron toy with the knife in the little light in the room. Seeing Draco's panic, Ron leaped forward on him; his hand covering Draco's mouth and his mouth next to his uninjured ear.

"I know you, Draco. And I know what you are. You're just a waste of space and air; no one really cares for you. Especially Hermione, she just feels sorry for the poor little loner you became and when she saw your scars – she felt obliged to help. It was never out of love..."

Draco couldn't bear to hear this, Hermione loves him. She said so herself, she would have no reason to lie. _'Just block him out, Draco. You can do this. You're stronger than him'._

_**Hermione lying on top of Draco, her hair cascading down her face and back making her look more angelic; Hermione taking Draco's knife away, and patching him up; him and Hermione in the far corners of the library tucked away from sight having their 'study sessions'.**_

Draco felt a sharp twinge down the length of his arm. Blood pouring out of it. A familiar numbness began to set in. Slicing into Draco's right arm, Rom was carving pieces out of him. Draco tried screaming not out of pain but fear, but it was no good with Ron's hand in the way. Then Ron adjusted his weight, found a scrap piece of material and shoved it in Draco's mouth. With a skilled hand he opened Draco's shirt and with one swift moment slashed across his chest in a bloody mess.

With tears in his eyes Draco now had to block out Ron and the pit of darkness the numbness was promising.

'_Think of her Draco. She always makes it better remember?'_

_**Hermione kissing him to cheer him up after losing a Quidditch match; Hermione nursing Draco when he fell ill; Hermione hugging him till he calmed down from stressing; Hermione talking him out of his nightmares, always there to soothe him and never mocking or teasing him because of it...**_

Shoved to floor from the couch, Draco landed hard on the cold floor. Ron had him kneel in front of him, one hand on Draco's face inspecting the damage. Ron had obviously decided it wasn't enough so bit on Draco's neck in fleshy area so it was prominent. It was definitely going to bruise, and that was exactly what Ron had wanted. Draco merely stared at the floor trying to ignore the pain, Ron and the outside world but concentrate; but Ron had different plans.

Draco heard a zip being undone and saw something he wished he didn't have to. Ron was sitting on his family's couch, with his semi-hard manhood on display, pen knife ready in one hand. The other hand reached for Draco's head and pulled him closer.

"You know what you have to do, you dirty whore" was his only command.

When Draco didn't respond, Ron grabbed Draco's head and forced it onto him. Draco's mouth was full of blood but it felt just as good to Ron, it was still an amazing sensation having Draco suck him. Ron kept forcing Draco to take more and more of him, till the point he couldn't breathe and was gagging for air.

Draco tried to take his mind somewhere else. _'Anywhere but here'._

_**Draco lowering Hermione's underwear revealing her glistening entrance. **_

"_**It'll hurt to begin with, okay? I'll try not to hurt you too much, I love you" and with that Draco was kissing Hermione, trying to keep her mind off would be an uncomfortable experience. Hermione felt like she was getting torn in two, so instead kept her mind on Draco's kiss. Draco had fully entered and waited till Hermione was ready. Slight tear were building in her eyes but she kept them back.**_

"_**I'm ready." Simple words were all she could bear to manage by that point.**_

_**Slowly and steadily, Draco set a pace Hermione would be comfortable with but it took all of his energy not to take her then.**_

Draco was released from Ron's tight grasp and was allowed to breathe. He gasped for air to fill his empty lungs, and then it was knocked straight out of him once Ron kicked him to the floor. Draco tried to move away from the domineering person but to no avail. His hands were tied and there was nowhere to escape too. Coughing blood up, Draco was lying on the floor waiting when he realised what Ron had in mind. Once again he tried to move by shuffling his body along the floor, but this only pleased Ron more.

Ron walked up behind Draco and grabbed him by the hips. Draco had lost too much blood by this point to even fight back. Ron roughly shoved Draco's pants down and off, revealing his pale white arse. In the middle was Ron's Holy Grail.

"Please... Stop." These were the only words Draco could manage, but Ron simply laughed at them and carried on. Ron positioned himself and roughly entered Draco entirely: no warning, no lubricants, no nothing. Well there was pain for Draco, and pleasure for Ron.

'_Just go, Draco. Go far away.'_

_**Hermione was writhing in pleasure underneath Draco, as he quickened the pace. Hermione's moans were sending Draco closer, but to hear her say "Draco" and "Harder, faster" in such a sultry, throaty voice was going to send him insane. He had always pictured Hermione to be innocent and pure but the girl underneath him, clawing at his back trying to get more and more pleasure was an entirely different woman.**_

"_**Draco, I'm... I'm gonn... I'm gonna..."**_

"_**It's alright, me too. We'll go together."**_

_**At a rapid pace, both lovers were on the edge and it was shortly after Hermione tipped and Draco feeling her pleasure around his manhood that sent him in the direction. Draco collapsed slightly over Hermione, covered in a sheen of sweat matching Hermione. They lay there together for a bit till Hermione moved and placed herself on Draco's chest, her head resting over his heart, breathing still slightly ragged.**_

Ron kept hitting Draco's magic spot and to his shame it started to stir something in the pit of stomach. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by Ron who started to desperately tug at Draco trying to get him as excited as him. This was too much Draco and after a few more tugs he emptied himself over Ron's hand and the floor. This sent Ron over the edge who pounded into Draco, riding out his high, emptying his load deep into Draco.

Ron removed himself from Draco, and tidied himself up; leaving Draco to curl up, knees to his chest and sob into himself. There was a loud tapping noise coming from the window. His pet had returned with what looked like a note. Was Hermione okay? Was she alright?

Ron didn't seem to notice, the bird perched at the window and instead walked over to Draco and untied him.

"You have a choice, Draco. You are to become mine and mine alone. Or you go back to Hermione, which will end up very badly for her if you catch my drift."

'_Ignore it Draco, you need to go. Just go for a little bit. It will all be better soon.'_

_**Hermione relaxed a considerable amount whilst lying on Draco with him smoothing her long hair that he had access to. It was like soothing a little kid. **_

_**Hermione turned her head slightly and kissed Draco's chest. She looked up into his face and it was a picture of bliss. It was the most peaceful she had seen him in a while. She reached up and gently placed her hand to stoke Draco's check, who quickly caught and kissed it. **_

'_**This was how it was supposed to be' thought Draco. He was with the person he loved without a care. He grabbed her and brought her up to head height, kissed on the forehead, then each eyelid, then her nose and finally her lips. He tilted his forehead so both were touching,**_

"_**You're the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on" he whispered.**_

"_**And you are my knight in shining armour, saving me" she whispered back.**_

_**Draco wrapped his arms and around creating and invisible shield around her. They fell asleep peacefully, holding each other lovingly. **_

Hermione woke up with the bird outside of her window. It was almost one in the morning. Blood covered the note she had written a few hours ago. Fear struck her and she ran out of her room, out of the Gryffindor tower and out of the Hogwarts Grounds. There she apperated, into the Malfoy Manor, finding bloody footprints leading to the main door. Someone else had been here, but blood meant someone else had been hurt.

Hermione's only thought – Draco.


	8. This Is It

_**Well, this is nearing a close I'm afraid, dear ones. I'm surprised that people might be reading this, which means that you have read parts if not the whole of my story: so cookies for you :D I do not own anything only the plot. **__Italic __**belongs to Hermione and **_**bold **_**belongs to Draco.**_

Hermione had sent her patronus ahead of her, so Madam Pomfrey could realise she needed help. Having casted Wingardium Leviosa over Draco, Hermione was able to quickly make her way through the grounds of Hogwarts.

He was in a terrible mess. His tongue had scabbed over, he had a deep bite mark in one ear, several broken bones, slight internal bleeding and worse of all (in Hermione's eyes) the cuts along his arms and chest. Hermione was shooed away for several minutes while Draco was being examined by Pomfrey. A thin curtain separated Hermione from her love, and she felt completely useless. That thin sheet may has well have been thousands of metres thick and made of concrete, the way she was feeling.

Hermione had seen several similar cuts on the boy before but none compared these. Jaggered and rough; these were done out of anger. Someone had hurt her Draco and Hermione didn't know who had done it. Then a thought occurred.

"_I am going to hurt him if you don't leave him alone! He is mine and will belong to me soon enough"_

"_Why hurt him? He hasn't done anything wrong?"_

"_I'll hurt him, because it's the best way to inflict pain on you without even touching you."_

Ronald Weasley. He did it. Hermione was sure of it. Ron hasn't been able to think straight since the War; but surely not to the point of beating someone to an edge of their life...

Madam Pomfrey caught her attention. She slowly walked over and she explained the damage.

"He's stable at the moment, but he will be in some pain for quite some time both physically and mentally if what I fear happened."

"Why, what?"

"I really don't know how to say this dear, but for someone to come here with those types of injuries and have evidence of sexual intercourse normally suggests a sexual assualt incident."

Hermione couldn't breathe. Her world was spinning, and she knew exactly why. The ginger idiot had gone and done it. She had hurt him and knew that the information would torture her. She tried her hardest not to pass out, so she walked over to Draco's bed and sat next to him. She held his hand and watched him sleep. He looked so calm now, but this was because of the heavy potions and spells that were travelling through his body. Madam Pomfrey left the two to be alone, knowing her assistance was no longer needed.

Hermione sat with Draco and refused to move until Draco finally woke up. She had trouble sleeping for a couple of days and with her becoming more hysterical through the situation, Madam Pomfrey had no choice but slip her a sleeping potion so she could rest.

It was during Hermione's forced (but welcomed)slumber, that Draco finally started to wake up. Disorientated he was confused how he had ended up back at Hogwarts but the brown mop of curly hair next to chest told him everything. Hermione had found him.

'**Does she know? Does she know about him?'** These were his only thoughts, but to see his Hermione safe and well filled his heart with joy. He could help place and hand on her head and brushing his fingers through her hair. However is hand never made as it was too sore to even try.

'**Be a good boy and she won't be involved in this..' **Ron's threat suddenly rang in his ears and it took all his strength not to try and block his ears because he knew it was his mind not his ears hearing this. Ron had had his way in the Malfoy Manor. He stripped Draco of his dignity, and...

Well the more Draco thought on, he realised that Ron would do the same to Hermione. If not worse. He wouldn't let her be hurt that way. Not in that way and especially not by Wealsey's hand.

'**Cut all ties. That is the only way to save her. Remove yourself from her life, and protect her from afar. You leave her and keep her safe; protect yourself and her by staying away from her'**

Draco could see Hermione beginning to stir.

'**This has to happen now'**

Hermione woke up and immediately saw Draco's eyes staring deep into hers. A smile grew across her lips and she swung her arms over Draco. He didn't respond. Instead he shifted away slightly. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" questioned Hermione

"I can't do this anymore" Draco explained.

'_What does he mean "can't do this anymore"! What have I done? I don't think I've done anything. Unless... It isn't about me.'_

"What did he say Draco?"

"I don't understand" **'Oh Merlin, she knows! She effing knows!'**

"What did Ronald say to you, which is worth tearing us apart?" Her voice was stern yet there was a hint of something else. Sadness? Anger? Fury? Draco wasn't sure which, but each made his heart break.

"Hermione please.." Draco looked pleading at Hermione, who could see that this was more than upsetting him; but she needed to know.

"What did he do? What did he say?" her voice became softer asking these and she placed her forehead against his.

"Please tell me, Draco. I need to know."

Draco closed his eyes and whispered:

"He found me, Herms. It was him that made the Dark Mark come alive. He found me in house, he bound my hands behind my back and broke me."

He stopped, Hermione placed her hand on Draco's check: "What then Draco?"

"He... He.. He cut me and found pleasure in my pain. He forced me, Hermione."

"Draco?"

"He raped me. He ripped me apart and found pleasure in it." Silent tears flowed from Draco's eyes. "Yet after all that, he still said that I belong to him and I need to leave you otherwise it will end badly... I can't let him hurt you. Not again."

Hermione didn't understand that last part until Draco grabbed her arm and rolled her sleeve up to reveal her scar. Draco ran his finger along,

"Don't you see? He will keep hurting us until one of us gives in. I'm not going to let him hurt you the way he has me. I promised you Hemione, I PROMISED!"

With that Hermione understood and Draco finally broke down into heavy sobs. Hermione tried to comfort him, but it was no use; she knew what needed to be done.

"Draco, I'm not going to leave this not without a fight. I can't not leave us, with all the happy memories we have together"

Draco was looking at Hermione, when he realised what she was implying.

"Hermione, I... I don' think I can do that."

"Yes you can, I believe in you"

Draco was fighting a lost battle. He knew that Hermione had made up her mind, and that it was the right thing. It separated them and Draco could protect her from afar. More tears flowed silently down Draco's cheek. Draco gestured Hermione into hug and the hung on to each other tightly afraid of what will happen next. Draco slowly reached for his wand.

He had it pointed at Hermione's left temple.

'**This is it'**

"I love you Hermione, please just know that much. I promise to always take care of you, no matter what happens. I will protect you."

"I love you too, Draco." Tears streaming down each of the lover's faces. There was nothing either could do, they couldn't be together.

Draco took a deep breath, and kissed Hermione's forehead.

His last gesture of love to his Hermione. And it had to be this.

'**You're a coward, Draco. You should be fighting him off and protecting your love. Not destroying the one you love! You'll never be able to anything more than that. A coward'**

Draco's hand faltered but Hermione gripped his and held it steady.

Her last gesture of love to her Draco. Keeping him strong and steady.

"Do it, I'm not afraid."

"Obliviate"

**The final part is inspired by a picture I remembered seeing on a Harry Potter fan page and I do not mean to steal it; but the words and meaning were so beautiful that I had to re-word slightly. Please no hate for this, but the story was going to end this way one way or another. Review if you think I should do a spin off from this somehow, or another Dramione fanfic or even suggest a couple you'd like me to do.**

**Please tell me what you think, this is the first fanfic I have written that I think is actually half decent.**


End file.
